


Stairs

by LastMan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, One Shot, Stairs, Supportive Harry Potter, Trans Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMan/pseuds/LastMan
Summary: Hermione finds herself staring at the stairs to the girls dorm, unable to work up the courage to risk taking the first step after hearing what happens if a boy tries to climb them. Luckily for her however, her first friend is there to help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had, hope you like it.

Hermione stared at the stairs leading up to the girl’s dorm, trying to build up the courage to take the first step.

But she couldn’t.

Ever since the prefect had announced that the stairs would turn into a slide if a boy tried to climb them, she couldn’t stop the fear of being found out from skyrocketing. Her eyes had turned shiny from unshed tears as she mentally chastised herself for foolishly thinking that just because her dead name hadn’t been used on her acceptance letter and during the sorting ceremony, that that somehow meant that the magical world saw her as a girl.

“Hermione?”

Jumping at the sudden noise, Hermione’s head shot around to find Harry standing next to her, wearing a confused frown as he looked at her.

As their eyes met, she saw his expression soften, realising that he had seen the turmoil in her own expression and the tears that had done everything but fall.

“what’s wrong? you… you can talk to me, you know that right?” Harry said softly, wavering on the spot slightly, unsure of how familiar he should be with the girl he had only met a few hours before, even if they had spent the train ride and feast together, and already become fast friends.

Hermione just stared back at him, unsure of what to say or do. She didn’t want to lie to the first person she could truly call a friend, but at the same time, she couldn’t tell him anything without revealing the fact that she was born into boy’s body, something she didn’t want anyone to find out at the risk of spoiling the fresh start she had been gifted by joining the magical world.

Harry glanced between Hermione who was evidently swallowing nervously in lieu of answering and the stairs which led up to the girl’s dorm. He realised that she was nervous and, perhaps, afraid of going up the stairs but struggled to think of a reason why she would feel that way.

“are you… nervous about the other girls?” Harry asked after a moment, voicing the only reason that he had managed to come up with.

Hermione’s face scrunched up in a mix of confusion and dismissal, he previous emotions momentarily forgotten.

“No Harry, I’m not nervous of them. Although they do sound like they will be rather annoying, what with all the gossiping I’ve already heard from them-”

Hermione cut herself off as she saw Harry’s smirk, realising that she had been about to launch into another rant, a few of which she had already unintentionally subjected Harry to. fortunately for her and their budding friendship, however, Harry seemed to enjoy listening to her get carried away ranting about whatever had gained her ire, and on each occasion had simply sat there with a goofy grin on his face, following her words intently.

“But no Harry, I’m not nervous of them.” She stated after clearing her throat, getting back to answering the question Harry had given her.

This didn’t help, however, as Harry’s look of confusion returned and she suddenly felt very self-conscience as she was stared at like a puzzle to be solved.

After a few moments of awkwardly staring at her, Harry’s shoulders slumped as he couldn’t think of any other reason for Hermione’s behaviour.

“what’s the problem then? I mean, you’re a girl so it’s not like the stairs are going to change into a-”

This time, it was Harry’s turn to cut himself off as he saw Hermione tense and heard her breathe catch as he stated what he thought was an obvious truth.

Harry couldn’t comprehend why Hermione had been affected by his words when it hit him like a train.

His mind was instantly sent back to a few weeks before when his aunt and uncle had been watching a documentary about transgendered people. Harry had found himself watching with interest, ignoring the near-constant stream of comments Vernon had been making about “trannies”, “freaks” and “men in dresses” with words of agreement from Petunia. If it weren’t for the fact that he knew they liked watching things to get angry about, Harry would have wondered why on earth they had watched the programme in the first place. Nonetheless, he had learned a fair bit that day, not least of which that transgendered people were people, not freaks, and that their gender was what they said it was.

“Hermione…” he said gently, glancing around to double-check that they were alone before taking a small step towards her, “Are you… transgendered?”

Hermione half gasped, half sobbed, providing all the confirmation Harry needed for his suspicion. No longer caring about how much familiarity would be proper for their young friendship, Harry surged forward and pulled Hermione into his chest, wrapping his arms around her before she had a chance to panic and run away.

“you’re a girl Hermione, never doubt that.” He told her with a conviction he had never used before in his life, wanting to do everything he could to let her know that it was the truth.

Hermione meanwhile felt that everything was falling apart. Her first friend had figured out the secret that she wanted to keep secret from everyone after knowing her for only a few hours. Her mind had already started spawning nightmare scenarios in which everyone figured out her secret and started making fun of her for being a boy in a dress, and of being expelled for daring to trick the staff into thinking she was a girl.

She tried to run but couldn’t, taking a moment to realise that she was being held by Harry. Another moment allowed her to comprehend the words he had just told her, and the seriousness with which he had said them.

She slowly pulled away again, this time not being stopped, enough to look at Harry’s face. The reassuring smile her shone at her eradicated any doubts she had of him and she launched her self back into his chest, holding onto him as tightly as she soaked his shirt with tears of relief.

“Thank you Harry.” She murmured against his chest, earning her a comforting squeeze as her tears dried and the hopefulness she had at the start of the day returned.

They eventually broke apart, and Hermione found herself once again staring at the stairs. This time, however, her best friend was behind her, his presence alone giving her the courage she needed as she took the first step.

After what felt like a lifetime, she let out the breath she had been holding as the step remained a step, solid and unmoving. 

She spun around to see Harry staring at her with a look of pure happiness.

“I told you.” He said smugly, taking a step towards her, their heads now at the same level. To Hermione’s shock, Harry leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight Hermione,” he whispered before stepping back and making his way to the boy’s dorm.

Hermione’s hand found its way to her reddening cheek as she absently responded with a dreamy smile on her face.

“Goodnight Harry...”

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Hermione becoming friends first is one of my favourite tropes, so I included it here!


End file.
